


A Season's Vision

by WritingCoffeeAddiction



Series: Drabbles & One-shots [12]
Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluffy Romance, Fluffyfest, Girls Kissing, Happy, Happy Ending, Love, Movie Night, Post-Litchfield, Romance, Snowed In, True Love, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Winter, baking cookies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 10:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13121973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingCoffeeAddiction/pseuds/WritingCoffeeAddiction
Summary: Lorna adores the Christmas season and hopes she can help Nicky to as well. Lorna/Nicky (Christmas One-Shot)





	A Season's Vision

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do no own the show or characters. All I own is the writing and story.

_A Season's Vision_

Snow heavily falls outside the kitchen window as Lorna places her last tray of cookies in the oven. Leaning on the window-seal, she allows her eyes to get immersed in the beauty of the fallen frozen white water that slowly blankets the entire ground. This time of year has been favored by her ever since she was just a young toddler. The traditions within her close-knit Italian family always made the season a special one. That's why she knows it's up to her to share them with Nicky—her girlfriend for nearly three years, who's never had the chance to experience a blissful Christmas growing up.

The faint sound of a door opening turns Lorna way from the window to peak out into the living room. A soft smile appears when she sees Nicky enter their shared apartment. She quickly fixes a cup of freshly brewed coffee, carefully carrying it in the other room. Her eyes peer up into the redhead's as she gently hands her the cup—a faint irritation is noticed.

"Did ya have a hard day at work, hon? Why ya look so mad?" The brunette softly inquiries, gently grabbing a hold of one of Nicky's hands and caressing it tenderly with her thumb.

Nicky feels the frustration immediately disintegrate with her girlfriend's gentle touch. With the mug in one hand, she uses her other to pull Lorna's head onto her shoulder and presses a tender kiss atop it. "You're so sweet, kid. Thanks for the coffee—need it after the awful time I had driving home. So sick of this damn cold weather," she pulls the shorter woman down next to her on the couch she's settled herself on.

Brushing the tips of her fingers tenderly against Nicky's lightly shivering arms, Lorna gazes softly into her brown orbs. "What happened? Snowy roads?" Her arms gently envelop around the other, pulling her in for a comforting embrace.

"The damn car wouldn't start—had to fuckin' call for service and the dumb kid had no clue what the hell he was doing! Took him three damn jumps to get the thing started. And then to top off my frustrating night, a deer decided to cross the street…as slowly as he possibly could. Fuckin' shit."

Delicately placing her girlfriend's head into her lap, the brunette sighs sadly while stroking her hand soothingly across her forehead. Her eyes peer warmly down at her. "This is why ya needa get a new car. You've had that thing for at least a decade—it ain't that good anymore. I don't want ya driving an unreliable piece of shit, hon," she firmly pleads, brushing her fingers comfortingly through Nicky's thick hair.

"I'm sorry ya've had such a bad night—what can I do to make it better, honey?"

Reaching her hands upwards, Nicky frames them tenderly around Lorna's face. A soft smile forms on her own. "You're already doing it, kid. Just layin' here with you is perfect. And damn is this coffee good! I didn't know ya were a barista in your past life," she jokes, pressing her lips warmly over top of the brunette's.

With a light laugh, the younger woman shakes her head and strokes her lips back over her girlfriend's. Her brown orbs gaze warmly into Nicky's; she runs a hand through her a hair. "Maybe we can watch a Christmas movie? And then ya can help me finish baking cookies for tomorrow—if ya wanna, of course?"

"Whatever makes you happy, kid," Nicky gently responds, nuzzling herself closer to the petite Italian. She snakes her arms tight around the brunette's neck, letting her fingertips brush delicately against it.

Wrapping her arms softly around her, Lorna gently pulls her closer. Her lips press warmly atop her head as she reaches for the remote that sits on the end table. "It's a Morello tradition to watch  _A Christmas Story_  the night before Christmas Eve—so we gotta watch that! Ya ever seen it, Nicky? It's a Christmas classic," her head lightly rests atop Nicky's while she searches through the channels for the desired movie.

"I mighta seen it once or twice. Wasn't much of a Christmas lover growin' up—not with Marka. She sure didn't go outta her damn way to make a big deal about any holidays."

A slight frown forms when Lorna hears that. She pulls Nicky closer against her, allowing her cheek to rest atop her head. "I'm sorry, my love," her voice lovingly whispers against her; she traces a tender hand through her thick mane of hair. It pains her heart to know that her beloved girlfriend didn't get to experience the same warmth she did growing up and celebrating the holidays with family.

"I promise, though, that I'll try to make this a real good Christmas for ya—especially since it's our first one not in prison," she softly assures, continuing the calming stroke through Nicky's hair.

Pecking a soft kiss against her neck, the taller woman gazes tenderly up into her eyes and smiles. "You're all I need, kid—you're the sweetest thing," she softly murmurs, lightly tracing her fingers around Lorna's neck in a soothing circle.

* * *

The next two hours they spend snuggling together on the couch while watching one of Lorna's most favored Christmas movies. Once it finishes, the energetic Italian woman jumps off the couch—pulling Nicky with her—and motions for she to follow her into the kitchen so they can get to work on baking the rest of the cookies.

Lorna gathers all the necessary ingredients and places them on the counter. She turns to Nicky with a glowing smile. "Ya like sugar cookies?" Her voice enthusiastically questions as she starts to mix everything into a large bowl. Filling cold water into a measuring cup, she carefully brings it with her to the bowl and slowly pours it into the mixture of dry ingredients.

" _Baby_ , I'll like whatever we make. It doesn't matter to me— _all_  cookies are equally delicious," the redhead nods her head, grabbing the spoon that lies beside the bowl and uses it to mix everything together inside.

The smile on Lorna's face widens. She reaches in her pocket, taking out her phone, and snaps a quick picture of her redhead girlfriend.

Nicky stops immediately to glare at her girlfriend. She crosses her arms defiantly over her chest, "Why'd ya do that, kid? Ya better not be postin' that humiliating picture anywhere!"

"I just think it's adorable to see ya helpin' bake cookies—I'm just gonna text it to Red. Cause' I know she won't believe it without a photo! You're so cute, hon," the brunette gushes, wrapping her arms around her from behind and resting her chin lightly onto Nicky's shoulder.

Slightly rolling her eyes, Nicky continues to mix the ingredients until it turns into a thick doughy-consistency. After placing the messy spoon into the sink, she pulls Lorna in for a delicate embrace. "You're a sweetheart, kid, ya really are…but it's not like I'm a child—ya ain't gotta document everything I do. Sheesh. You're such a damn mushball, Lorna."

The brunette only smiles bigger and cups her hands around Nicky's face. Her lips stroke tenderly over top of the other's. "I know, I know. But it's like your first  _true_  Christmas—one that I hope makes ya really cherish the holiday season forever. I  _want_  this to be a special one for ya, sweetie," she gently informs, caressing the tips of her fingers lightly along both of her cheeks.

Pulling Lorna's face closer to her own, she presses her lips fiercely over top hers. She lets it continue for a few minutes longer until they both run out of air and need to catch their breath. Leaning their foreheads gently together, Nicky gazes affectionately down into her eyes. "Lorna…it's already a very special one because I get to spend it with the woman I love so much. I'll cherish you and this holiday for the rest of our lives, kid. You're too sweet—ya really are doing so much to make this special, aren't ya?"

"You deserve to enjoy the holiday. How could I not do whatever I can to make it special for ya? I love you with all my heart, hon; I want ya to love Christmas as much as me," the Italian responds, wrapping her arms snugly around Nicky's neck—nuzzling her head softly against it.

Rubbing her thumb lightly across her forehead, Nicky lets out a chuckle. She stares at her intently. "Love Christmas as much as you? Baby, I can't love anything as much as I love you. You're too precious."

Lorna shakes her head. "Oh, Nicky, come on—ya know what I meant! I want ya to love Christmas like I do. It's a special holiday that I want us to both cherish."

"Ya know I can't help but mess with ya! Come on, kid, ya know ya ain't the best with your wording sometimes. I just had to," the redhead says with a light smirk.

The brunette pulls away with a playful pout on her face as she grabs the bowl of cookie dough and carries it over to the stove. She sets it down beside the trays to make it easier on the two of them. Rummaging through the cabinet above, she grabs a bin of cookie-cutters and places that on the counter beside the dough.

"Aw, kid, don't be sad. I find your misunderstandings adorable," Nicky softly assures, walking over to her and wrapping her arms around her waist. She gives a gentle kiss against her cheek, brushing the tips of her fingers along it. "One of the many things I absolutely adore in you, doll."

Lorna doesn't even attempt to hide her blushing cheeks or forming smile. Her hands carefully reach into the bowl to grab the dough; she places it on the tray and starts to roll it out with the rolling tool. "Ya wanna pick some different cookie-cutter-shapes to use?" She gently nudges the container in her girlfriend's direction.

Sliding the lid off, Nicky takes out a few different ones. "Which ones do ya like best, kid?"

"You pick, Nicky. I want these cookies to be whatever your heart desires."

"You're too much," the redhead chuckles, shaking her head. She grabs the ones she thinks will work best and places the container back in its place in the cabinet above.

The brunette contently watches as her girlfriend uses the cookie-cutters all along each row of the spread-out dough. "Looks good," her voice softly mutters. When Nicky finishes, she takes the tray and carefully places into the preheated oven. "Let's go watch another movie while these bake—I know one ya might enjoy!"

* * *

That night—after the cookies cool on the counter and two Christmas movies have been watched—Lorna and Nicky settle into their bed. Nicky pulls the brunette on top of her, letting her head lay nestled between her neck and chest; her arms hold snugly around her waist and head. A tired smile sits on her face as she peers lovingly down at her. "Such a lovely evening it was with you—you really are the sweetest, Lorna," she murmurs warmly.

With her arms wrapped softly around Nicky's neck, Lorna cuddles closer against the warmth that radiates from her and smiles. "I love you so much, hon. It's my job to make you happy and your evening nice—especially after having a rough day," she whispers sleepily into her chest; her fingers brushing tenderly along it.

"And this is why you're the only thing I need for Christmas—you're my sweet Lorna," the redhead firmly declares, stroking her lips lovingly over the delicate skin that makes up the other's forehead. Her brown orbs melt into her girlfriend's. "I love you so much more, baby."

Lorna gives a sleepy smile, slowly shutting her eyes. "Really hope tomorrow's special for you," she mumbles against her.

Pulling her closer, Nicky brushes her hands soothingly through her dark hair. She plants a loving kiss to the top of her head before grabbing a hold of the comforter and wrapping it around the two of them. "Ya don't have to hope; it will be. You make each and every day special, doll, just by being with me. Your presence is the truest gift anyone could ever ask for."


End file.
